clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Once
Lyrics Andrew Gonzalez: YOLO. Tim: YOLO, you only die once. The battle cry of a heavy salvation. This life is a precious life. So don't get too crazy, It is worth the risk. Chorus Andrew Gonzalez: You know that you are still young. So do not be dumb. Do not trust anyone, Cause you only die once. 1 Tim and Tom: Ugh, you only die once, That's the motto. So take a chill, dude. Easy on the throttle. Never come to loud clubs Cause it's bad for the ears. Your friends will all be sorry When you can't hear. And stay the crap away from drugs. Cause they're not legal. Then bury all your money in the backyard Like a beagle. Cause you should never trust a friend They've been known to fail. And never travel by car, bus, Boat or by rail. And don't travel by plane. And don't travel at all. Built a bomb covered shelter With titanium walls. And wear titanium suits In case Mullets fall on ya. And never go in saunas Cause they're crawlin' with piranhas. And never take the stairs Cause they're often not safe. You only die once, Don't let life go to waste. Gonzalez]: You know that you are still young, So play till your done. Cook your fish 'til it's done, Cause you only die once. 2 Tim and Tom: Yeah, And here's another piece of advice: Stay away from Chicks Cause they are really too nice. There's no such thing As too much McWell. That's a cautionary tale, Word to George Oswell. So don't 1990 force Any stuff into sockets. Always wear a chanstilty belt And triple lock it. Then hire a tester make him check your food for poison. And if you think your best friend is a spy, Then destroy him. No cool hats or glasses They can choke you in your sleep. Two words about Puffles Killing machine. Curtain your windows up The sun is bad for your health. And always wear a sunhat So your safe from yourself. Tom OK, here we go. Take no chances. (no chances) Stop hardcore. (right now) Invest in your future, (come on) Don't delete your finances. (uh huh) 24/7, (what what?) Make sure it's low risk. (just why?) Then get some real estate, (how much?) 4.2% thirty year mortgage, (huh?) That's important, that's a great deal (uh huh) And if you can't afford it, (i won't) Don't forge it on your bill (chomp!) Renting it is right now (wait, what?) A dependable savings, (uh huh) And you'll retire with money in your account. All: YOLO, say no no. Isolate yourself And just roll solo Be care-folo You oughta look out Also stands for YOLO. Chorus Andrew Gonzalez You know that you are still young. The twins, here they come. Then pull out all your teeth out. So you can't bite your tongue. We are on this earth for a short time, time So don't go outside, cause you don't want to die, die. Just take our advice and hide And scream YOLO to the sky. Tim You oughta look out. Trivia *This song must be a parody of Yolo by Lonely Island (feat. Adam Levine).